Doitsu Aishiteru
by DanDan Yami
Summary: Um pequeno jogo pode criar um verdadeiro caos ente Italia e Alemanha, o quão longe alemanha iria para reverter a situação, AlemanhaxItália leve lemon, presente atrasadissimo para Iara-chan


Notas **IMPORTANTES** depois não me digam que não expliquei u.u

Pra quem não viu APH (Axis Power Hetalia) provavelmente não vai entender nada sem essa explicação, então vamos lá.

**Primeiro** – APH é um Animê que conta a histórias dos países no WW1 (primeira guerra mundial) WW2 (segunda guerra mundial) o passado de alguns países, as alianças que eles fizeram até hoje, mais focando no WW1 e WW2

**Segundo** – Cada país é representado por uma pessoa, retratando as personalidades típicas dos países, como o Itália que gosta muito de macarrão e é extrovertido, porém um país fraco, Alemanha que é centrado porém vive brigando e gosta de cerveja, ou o Japão que avalia a situação para decidir de deve falar ou não.

**Terceiro** – É um presente de aniversario atrasadíssimo para Iara-chan já que venho muito ocupada e recentemente tive pneumonia e, acreditem, não é nada legal D:

Então para aqueles que querem que eu deixe de enrolação, então libero geral pra vocês lerem, se tiver algo que não entenderam me perguntem 8D

**x-x**

Alemanha estava deitado em sua cama, cabelos completamente bagunçados e uma garrafa de cerveja ao seu lado enquanto olhava para o teto, fazia poucos dias que tinha participado da conferencia mundial da ONU e, sinceramente, foi uma bagunça total, Inglaterra França e America brigavam entre si, Japão não dava sua opinião e não dava muitas idéias, Itália só queria saber de macarrão e Rússia ficava atormentando países mais fracos, onde o mundo iria parar?

Se sentou respirando fundo e bebendo um gole da garrafa de cerveja, não adiantava ficar se estressando com aquilo, sempre foi assim a relação dos países, nunca mudou e sabia que nunca ia mudar, bem, pelo menos era bom se reunir com Japão e Itália como no passado, quando eram o eixo, e ainda ganhou presentes de aniversario, já que seu aniversario estava perto, aquilo o fazia se sentir melhor, Itália era seu único amigo, e Japão um companheiro fiel que poderia sempre contar não importava a situação, e tinha ainda ganhado um daqueles jogos modernos de presente do Japão, pelo menos tinha algo para passar o tempo.

Pegou a caixa onde estava escrito "Nintendo DSi" uma coisa tinha que admitir, nada era mais como foi na época do eixo, mais também estava melhorando, ia fazer o que o império romano falou pra ele em uma invasão em sua casa para ver o Itália que dormia lá sem nem o Alemanha saber, ia arranjou uma companheira, ou, um companheiro.

Ligou o dispositivo um tanto quando complicado para o gosto dele e escolheu um jogo aleatório que falava sobre os países, o titulo falava algo como "Relação Alemanha e Itália" ia ser interessante como eles tratavam os assuntos de países em jogos, ainda mais que falava dele, o despertou a curiosidade.

**x-x**

-Nihon! Nihon! –Italia entrou praticamente invadindo o apartamento que Japão estava hospedado, ainda no país que havia sido a sede da ONU, assim como Itália e Alemanha tinha muito o que fazer naquele lugar- Ne, você quer ir jantar comigo e com o Alemanha esta noite?

-Por mim está tudo bem, mais o Alemanha vai?

-Eu ainda não convidei ele, mais tenho certeza de que irá, eu mesmo vou preparar o jantar com uma comida típica do meu país, eu sinto falta de passar bastante tempo com vocês.

Japão sorriu afagando de leve aqueles cabelos castanhos e recebendo um sorriso radiante do Itália, tinha que admitir, também sentia muita falta dos tempos em que passavam muito tempo juntos.

-Tudo bem eu vou, mais logo vai ficar tarde, sabe que Alemanha não gosta de ser avisado de ultima hora não é?

-Sim, eu já vou indo –Itália abraçou Japão e saindo correndo deixando o de cabelos negros completamente corado para traz.

-Eu tenho certeza de que já disse antes, mais por favor não faça isso Itália! Eu nunca abraço ninguém e você vive me pegando de surpresa!

**x-x**

Não podia ser, Alemanha estava completamente chocado olhando a tela dividida em duas daquele jogo portátil, chocado era pouco do que sentia olhando para a tela, via o Itália deitado numa cama, corado enquanto ele com a caneta tirava as roupas do Itália, no inicio do jogo achou algo meio sem sentido apesar de terem retratados as personalidades muito bem, mais aquele jogo era pornografia total entre ele e o Itália, e deus! Porque ser corpo estava reagindo tanto com aquelas imagens, era o Itália! Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes dormiu com o Itália, foi salvar ele da França e da Inglaterra, ou cuidado dele como se fosse uma criança!

Mais não deixava de querer saber o que ia acontecer no jogo, ao mesmo tempo que queria desligar aquilo, queria saber, queria ver o final, porém quase gritou quando Itália invadiu seu quarto correndo e pulando em cima dele de surpresa, mais não, não gritou, fechou o jogo rapidamente e jogou num canto da cama rezando para que Itália não quisesse olhar o jogo nem que percebesse que em partes Alemanha estava estranho.

-Itália o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Doitsu! Hoje eu fui falar com o Nihon e vim te fazer um convite! –Disse sentando no colo do Alemanha sem se importar com o que ele achava disso.- Eu realmente sinto falta da época que passávamos muito tempo juntos, então resolvi fazer um jantar típico do meu país para nós três, então, por favor Doitsu diz que vai diz!

Alemanha faria qualquer coisa para tirar Itália de seu colo, não que não queria ir ao jantar, mais depois da cena que havia visto achava muito desconfortável ficar olhando pata Itália, aquela imagem do jogo não saia de sua cabeça e Itália era tão inocente que não queria sujar a mente dele com aquilo.

-Tudo bem, eu vou sim, mais já ta ficando tarde, não ta na hora de você ir?

-Do que você ta falando Doitsu? São três da tarde e o jantar é quando escurecer, tenho tempo de sobra, só vim te avisar porque sei que você não gosta tudo de ultima hora. –Itália sorriu para o loiro mais velho antes de ver de relance o jogo portátil que Alemanha tinha tentado em vão colocar fora de vista do Itália- Ah o DSi que o Nihon te deu! Posso ver o que você estava jogando?

Itália foi se inclinar para pegar o jogo quando Alemanha, completamente desesperado, se jogou em cima de Itália caindo por cima dele em cima da cama gritando um "não" enquanto pegava o jogo e o colocava o mais fora de alcance possível do Itália, de jeito nenhum o Itália podia ver aquilo.

-Porque não? –perguntou visivelmente emburrado, esse era mais um dos pontos do Itália que acabava com Alemanha, sua curiosidade.

-Porque... É um segredo.

-Mais se é isso tudo bem, nós somos amigos certo? Confiamos segredos um ao outro.

-Itália, você não entende, isso é uma coisa muito pessoal minha.

-Um jogo?

-Você não faz idéia do esse jogo é capaz.

-Então deixe-me ver! –Novamente Itália tentou agarrar o jogo e Alemanha prendeu os dois braços do outro acima de sua cabeça com uma das mãos.- Doitsu, me solta! Eu quero ver!

Itália tentou se rebater e sair, porém Alemanha o prendeu ainda mais com o peso de seu corpo, era nessas horas que Itália achava o fato de que Alemanha era forte e musculoso um fardo, apesar do Alemanha sempre ter lhe salvado e sempre ter admirado a força do mais velho, porém, naquele momento, a curiosidade de Itália gritava e ele queria saber de qualquer jeito que jogo o Alemanha jogava, queria saber o porque do mais velho esconder o jogo com a alma praticamente.

-Você não pode!

Por um momento Itália parou olhando muito sério para o Alemanha, como quem avaliando a situação que estava e procurando uma falha na defesa do mais velho para escapar, foi quando Alemanha se deu conta que estava completamente em cima do Itália, predendo-o exatamente como fazia no jogo, e agora estava esquentando novamente, tinha que tirar as imagens de qualquer jeito da cabeça ou iria acabar fazendo uma loucura completa.

-Quero uma resposta clara, porque não posso ver?

-Porque... –Quem sabe falando meia verdade ele não pararia?- É um jogo que fala sobre eu e você.

Era disso que Itália precisava para poder ver o jogo, não pode evitar de sorrir.

-Então, eu tenho direito a imagem, então você tem o dever de me mostrar o jogo.

Pronto, com certeza não devia ter falado disso, como não pensou no direito a imagem?

-Por favor! Não faça essa crueldade comigo Itália! Pessoas como você não devem ver esse tipo de coisa, por favor!

-O que tem de tão ruim no jogo? –Perguntou com visível preocupação em seu rosto, estava começando a se assustar com o comportamento do Alemanha, nunca o viu implorando por nada na vida, ainda mais daquele jeito.

Com certeza Alemanha estava com mais coragem por causa das cervejas que bebeu, apesar de desesperadamente manter Itália como seu inocente amigo, viu seus esforços afundarem a baixo quando que, sem consciência nenhuma, tomou os lábios do menor, que arregalou os olhos mais não hesitou em corresponder, porque tinha feito aquilo? Porque? Porque se deixou levar por aquele olhar preocupado e pela invulnerabilidade do Itália? Mesmo assim, quando separou apenas por falta de ar, disse uma coisa que nunca teria dito antes.

-Tem isso.

E novamente o tomou os lábios, soltando as mãos do menor, e para sua surpresa, sentindo Itália lhe abraçar, correspondendo com tanta intensidade quando o Alemanha demonstrava, tinha medo de acordar daquele sonho, mais, se fosse mesmo um sonho, porque não virar realidade?

-Doitsu, aishiteru.

Sorriu, com certeza aquilo que seus pensamentos gritavam iria virar realidade, naquele momento, quando beijou o pescoço do Itália, mordiscando a pele que era exposta enquanto Alemanha tirava-lhe as roupas, quando sentiu as unhas do Itália lhe arranhar as costas.

Fez questão de marcá-lo varias vezes na curva do pescoço e distribuía beijos pelo seu corpo, marcando vários outros lugares ouvindo a voz doce de Itália gemendo seu nome ou sentindo o corpo se curvar com seus toques... Para por ultimo tomar posse por completo daquele ser marcando-o no ultima parte, a que mais almejava naquele corpo sensível e frágil.

**x-x**

Um telefone tocava e, sem prestar atenção Alemanha se esticou para pega-lo tomando cuidado para não acordar Itália que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu abdômen, completamente adorável.

-Alo?

-Alemanha? O que faz com o telefone do meu irmão? Cadê o Itália? Não me diga que ele foi dormir com você de novo!...

Alemanha nem terminou de ouvir e desligou o telefone voltando a abraçar Itália.

-Bem, seu irmão pode esperar, não é Ita-chan?

**x-x**

Eu to meio enferrujada no lemon né? É três e meia da manhã e tava batendo a cabeça pra fazer Algo decente, é, não ficou bom eu sei, podem tacar pedras que eu mereço D:

Mais para aqueles que gostaram e não querem que esse kawai Neko-chan morra, comentem, eu só sou má se vocês foram malvados comigo, e quem vai sofrer é o neko-chan.

Bem espero que tenham gostado, comentem e me digam o que acharam, eu adoraria saber D:

Então nos vemos na próxima, então até mais n.n


End file.
